This invention relates to security apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for securing notebook computer equipment.
In recent years there has been a marked increase in the amount of computer equipment used in business and at home. Not only have the number of computers increased, but their size has become steadily smaller. Computer owners carry with them and use in areas with public access smaller computers such as laptop and notebook computers. Notebook computers only weigh several pounds or less and are easily concealed on the person or in a carry bag. Equipment items in this category generally have values from one to several thousands of dollars, and are easily marketed. Equipment such as this and their component parts are, therefore, attractive, lucrative and easy targets for thieves.
Many personal computers have a security slot in an external wall. Attempts to provide securing devices centered on this slot have been complicated. An example of this may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,989 (Reexamination Certificate B1 5,502,989), issued to W. R. Murray, Jr., et al. The Murray device, inter alia, provides a security device comprised of a housing with a slot engagement portion, said portion being rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position, and a pin coupled through the housing and extending into the security slot member after said slot engagement member is in said locked position. The Murray device is specifically designed to engage a rectangular security slot. Another approach has been used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,679 issued to G. Reyes. The Reyes device uses a cam assembly with a single hook arm in conjunction with two prongs to engage with the predefined rectangular security slot.
A further problem with prior art locks, is the poor fit the locks make with the security slot. Many computer manufacturers have a different thickness in the wall with the security slot. Prior art locks have a set gripping width, i.e., the distance between the lock engagement end on one side of the security slot and the lock assembly itself on the other side of the security slot. Ideally, the gripping width should be as close to the width of the computer side wall as possible to prevent easy insertion of a prying device. The user must measure the wall thickness and shop for a lock with a gripping width as close to the wall thickness as possible.
Applicant addressed many of the above stated prior art problems with a notebook computer security lever locking assembly. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,416, issued to applicant. However, even though many of the prior art problems were solved, the use of externally protruding, fixed, parallel members, along with the patented elongated lever elements, limited the holding ability of the lock assembly and its ability to work with a wider scope of security slots having different configurations.